


Shenannigans

by namjoonfucker420



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Gon Freecs Loves Killua Zoldyck, M/M, One Shot, whale island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonfucker420/pseuds/namjoonfucker420
Summary: Gon reminisces on his time with Killua before they separated. Just cute shit here.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Shenannigans

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to make this part of my longer fic, but I'm not sure it has a place there, and i really wanted to post something, so here's this little guy. enjoy! ^-^

After Gon and Killua split up, Gon wore his singular picture of Killua practically to bits from carrying it with him everywhere. It was from when Killua visited Whale Island with Gon after they left Heaven’s Arena. They were exploring the woods on the island; Gon’s favorite childhood pastime. Of course, Gon already knew the woods like a regular kid might know their bedroom, so he couldn’t _really_ call it exploring on his part. But he wanted Killua to be able to experience his woods for the first time like Gon had. So, Gon let Killua go wherever he thought looked the most interesting, and Gon followed. After a while, they spotted the edge of the trees. Killua led them towards it, and after a few moments, they emerged onto the beach, squinting as their eyes adjusted to the direct sunlight.

“This is the eastern end of the island. We can stay here, or go back into the woods, or walk on the beach, or whatever Killua wants to do!” Gon said cheerily as he bent down to inspect a crab that was scuttling towards a palm tree to their left.

“Whatever I wanna do, huh? Well, I think I’ve done what I wanna do. What do you wanna do?” Killua said, nonchalant as usual as he dug a little crater into the sand with his toe.

“Are ya sure? We’ve really done everything you wanted to do?” Gon rocked back on his heels and plopped down onto the sand. It held a pleasant warmth that quickly spread throughout his body.

“I think so.” Killua hesitated for a moment before adding, “I like doing whatever you like doing, Gon.” Gon’s eyes widened slightly before he smiled. He wasn’t used to hearing things like that from Killua. It was usually the other way around. It made him even warmer, if that was possible. It definitely wasn’t sunburn, because Gon didn’t sunburn, he just got tanner.

“Ok, then I do have one idea.” Gon said, a mischievous note in his voice. He leapt up and took off his tank top all in one motion and took off towards the clear green water, kicking up sand as he went. “C’mon, it’s a perfect day for it!” Gon shouted over his shoulder with a bounce. Without a moment’s delay, Killua was right behind him. Any worry about their wet clothes or lack of towels was cast aside. They splashed each other in the face until they could barely see, and they had about a liter of water in their lungs from dunking each other before they got tired and just floated on the surface, letting the waves gently rock their bodies. “I wish Killua grew up here, with me,” Gon said abruptly. Killua startled, earning himself another mouthful of seawater as a wave washed over him. He resurfaced quickly, sputtering as Gon laughed. “No, really, I’m good, thanks for asking,” Killua coughed out, not too convincingly. Gon ignored him, continuing, “I didn’t really have any friends on the island growing up. There aren’t that many people living here, and there’s way too many old people and not enough kids. But if Killua lived here, then I think I would’ve been even happier. Maybe I wouldn’t have wanted to become a hunter.” He stopped. “Wait, but if I hadn’t become a hunter, then I couldn’t have met Killua in the first place! ... But if Killua was already on the island, then I wouldn’t need to leave to meet you?...” Gon shook his head as if to clear his mind, splashing water on the both of them as another wave passed beneath them. “You know what I mean. Anyway, I’m glad Killua’s here now.” Gon said easily, floating upright so he could look at Killua. Killua let himself sink back under the water to cool his face down. He reemerged, almost thankful for the killer sunburn that hid the blush covering his face. “Whatever bro. That’s embarrassing, don’t just say things like that.” Killua snuck a glance at Gon, who was just staring and smiling brightly at him without a care in the world; like he had just told him he was ordering pizza for dinner, not like he had just said that he wished they had grown up together. The moment passed, and they swam back to the shore.

Before they gathered all of their things to make the trek back to Mito-san’s, Gon pulled a disposable camera seemingly out of nowhere, pointing the beat up thing straight at Killua.

“I wanna take a picture!”

“Yeah, fine, just let me move out of the way first.”

“No, not of the beach, dummy! Of Killua!”

“O-of me?” Killua sputtered, “That’s seriously embarrassing as hell bro, no way!” Gon just looked at him with those damn eyes. Killua thought he saw Gon's irises wobbling like a cartoon character about to burst into tears. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he could tell it was working. Killua scoffed, “Ugh, whatever. If you have to. I’m not like, smiling, or whatever though. That’s lame.” He stood, arms still folded, looking away from the camera. His lips jutted out in a pout, and his nose was scrunched up in disdain.

“Cute,” Gon simply stated as he snapped the shot. Killua didn’t move an inch, but as Gon watched, a bright blush blossomed from his cheeks and quickly spread down his neck and chest.


End file.
